


Let the Record Play

by AlulaSpeaks



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, classic rock sing along
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlulaSpeaks/pseuds/AlulaSpeaks
Summary: Mary finds Dean's record collection. Dean just wants to be a family for a minute.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my season 12 countdown. We're getting so close! Find me on [tumblr](http://alulaspeaks.tumblr.com/).

Dean kicks his feet up on the library table just because he knows it pisses Sam off. He rolls his shoulders and starts flipping through yesterday's newspaper while he waits for Sam to come back with his beer. Mary's been making a circuit of the library, running her hands along books and looking at artifacts. Dean's been doing his best not to watch every move she makes, half afraid she'll disappear if he looks away. It's been at least ten minutes since he checked on her and he's getting antsy.

When he glances up, he finds her keeling on the ground with a pile of old records spread around her. Dean can only see the side of her face, but he can tell her mouth is stretched in a pleased little smile. She pulls a record out of the sleeve and sets it on the record player. She kneels up a little, moving the needle to the track she wants and lets it play. The opening words of Styx's Renegade ring through the room.

Mary hums along quietly, nodding her head to the music. She's got a great voice, smooth and rich.

Dean hears the clinking of glass and turns to see Sam standing in the doorway, beers hanging loose from one hand, his other arm crossed over his chest. He's watching Mary with this look of awe in his face. He's half leaning into the room, but he doesn't enter. He just stands there, looking lost. Dean doesn't know what it is that makes Sam so hesitant around Mary, but he wants it gone.

Dean wants this to be good for Sam. He wants Sam to stop over thinking things for once in his life. So Dean does what he does best. He finds a way to shake Sam out of his own head, even if it means risking looking like a complete tool. He knows Sam loves this song, so he just goes for it.

“Oh, Mama I can hear you a-cryin', you're so scared and all alone,” Dean sings, standing up slow and dramatic from his chair. He can feel Sam and Mary both turn to watch him but he keeps his eyes on Sam, trying to draw him in. He motions for one of the beers in Sam's hand, and keeps singing.

Sam's eyes have gone wide and he's looking at Dean like he's insane, but he tosses Dean the beer anyway, just in time for the chorus. Dean uses his beer as a makeshift microphone and starts stalking toward Sam. He wouldn't stand a chance if Sam weren't already a couple of beers in. As it is, he can already see Sam fighting back a grin, see his lips half-shaping the lyrics.

“C'mon Sam,” Dean says quiet enough to be just between them, “you gonna leave me hanging.”

“You're an idiot,” Sam says but he lifts his beer to his lips and starts belting out the song too, just like Dean knew he would. Mary's still kneeling on the floor, but she's turned to watch them. Dean can't look at her or he'll loose his nerve. He focuses on Sam instead, starts hamming it up even more, trying to keep Sam here in the moment with him.

The chorus comes around again and Sam's singing loud and off-key. He's earnest and terrible but he's grinning as he really gets into it. Dean abandons his beer on the table so he can bust out his air guitar. Dean is damn pro at air guitar and he's got the best moves and he's in the mood to show off. He jogs a few steps so he can slide across the floor in his socks, just as the guitar solo starts.

But Sam spins a little into his path and Dean's got too much momentum going and they smash into each other. “Watch it!” Sam squawks, arms pinwheeling, beer nearly flying out of his hand. Dean grabs onto the front of his shirt and yanks to keep them both from falling. When they finally manage to right themselves, Sam's got this over-the-top scandalized look on his face, like he was the one wronged.

“Dude, you ruined my solo.” Dean says, shooting Sam a glare.

Sam stares at him, incredulous, for a long drawn-out moment while the guitar wails on in the background. Then Mary throws her head back in full-bodied laughter.

Sam jerks and turns to look at her, eyes going soft. He gets that awed look back on his face, but its got none of that sadness from before. Dean's chest swells with pride, feeling like he accomplished something good. Sam bumps their shoulders together. Without thinking about it, Dean's hand finds Sam's wrist, fingers magnetized to Sam's pulse point. Dean just stands there for awhile, feeling Sam's blood pumping fast and strong and watching his Mom wipe tears of laughter from the corner of her eyes.

Dean knows he won't get to keep this for long, but whoever comes for them next is going to have to kill Dean to get it, because he is not letting go.


End file.
